


one thing or another

by JenLi



Series: Selection OC 6 [13]
Category: Selection OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLi/pseuds/JenLi
Summary: Challenge 6 - Ian Part 1
Relationships: Ian Mondeli/Prison, Jen Li/Arin Schreave
Series: Selection OC 6 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742209
Kudos: 1





	one thing or another

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the 3 of the Ian fics. Trying to catch up. Contains family RP with Arin and RP with Ada and Idalia. Thank u
> 
> This is a combination of writing and raw RP. it is a MESS.
> 
> TW: There is a more graphic scene following rape, including alcohol and non-consensual touching. No actual rape is shown.

Jen’s lack of excitement at her family coming couldn’t be demonstrated more than by her sister’s first real phone call in months made at five in the fucking morning, and the only reason she answered was that she thought maybe something had happened to her mother or stepdad, but when it came to Sara, she was always sorely disappointed.

“Didn’t think you’d make it this far.”

Jen hadn’t even gotten the chance to say hello, let alone process the crunch of food in her ear through the phone. “What the fuck, Sara? It’s 5:15.” 

“2:15 for me. What’s your point?”

“I was sleeping.” She stared up at the ceiling with a huff. Leave it to Sara to ruin one of the only nights she’d been able to fall asleep quickly. The tiredness was sinking in, though, so maybe if—

“Too bad.” Fuck. “I heard they told you, so we can talk to you now. Have you heard from Mom?”

Of course she hadn’t. Sara knew this. “No.”

“Figures. Anyway, Jackson and I have a bet going to see how long you make it. He isn’t coming, but he said you’d make it to the finals of whatever they call it, and I said you would make it—”

“Wait, Jackson isn’t coming?” Even if they didn’t talk particularly often, she and Jackson had always gotten along the best, so if he wasn’t coming, then she was stuck with her sister as the only sibling to introduce to Arin. God help her.

“No, he’s at school and can’t make it. Guess you’re stuck with me.”

_ Wonderful. _ “Right, well, thanks for your opinions about my life. Can I go back to sleep?”

“You gonna tell me whose bets are going to win? You haven’t told me anything since you got there. It’s been tiring, Jen. People are starting to bully me.”

“Good,” she said and definitely meant it. “I’m going back to sleep. See you in a few days, I guess. If you don’t behave, I’m telling Arin to draft you.”

“Oh, he’s  _ Arin _ now. I see. Maybe little Jennie has done some more cozying up with the Prince of Illéa than I originally thought. Wanna tell me what you’ve been up to?”

She ignored the tug of  _ Jennie _ in her chest. It was different when Sara was saying it, easier somehow. “I don’t recall you being interested in my life for the past three years, so I’m not really understanding why you’re asking right now unless it’s to snoop into my business, which is what I’m thinking is the case.”

“Why do you always talk like that?” She was disgruntled. Good.

“What am I talking like, Sara? Please enlighten me.” Fully awake now. Anything Sara got from her at this point was her own fault.

“Like no one will understand anything you say, especially me. You’ve shut me out a lot this year, and I’m not really sure what I did.”

She immediately wanted to refute, but it was right, wasn’t it? They used to talk more than they did before the Selection, but even then it was scarce, just about Deirdre. She had to think back to when it had all almost gone away.

_ If your family had loved you, they wouldn’t have let you leave. _

That had been Sophomore Year when her homesickness had peaked. She could’ve gone back to the German Federation over the summer, but she didn’t. Ian told her to focus on school. Another thing to try and forget.

_ It’s January. Ian assaults her in his office for the first time on a Monday, but she hadn’t known that then. She shows up to class a week later after only a single anxiety attack, and when he texts her later that day to ask if he can come over to her apartment after class, she doesn’t reply. He shows up anyway. _

_ She doesn’t notice the tear stains on her pillow until the phone rings, interrupting the hanging silence of the room that was only filled with her shaky breaths and the faint hum of the shower in the background. Ian had only just gotten in to wash her scent off before returning to his wife for dinner. _

_ Jen lies there for just a second, fingers digging into the sheets as she listens to the generic ringtone. She feels the thrum of everything and nothing at the same time. The ghost of his fingers, the taste of the rum he’d told her to drink, the silent whisper of the Nos he hadn’t listened to. _

_ She answers the phone on the last ring with a shaky “hello?” barely audible. _

_ “Did I get the time wrong?” Sara. Jen forgets she calls at this time occasionally and always appreciates the conversations, even if her sister could be the bane of her existence, but just this once, she wishes she’d kept away. _

_ “No,” she answers instead, her voice rough, maybe a little slurred, but she couldn’t focus her brain enough to tell. “I was just—Sorry.” _

_ “Jennie, are you okay?” _

_ “Yeah.” It’s all she can manage to say, but it’s not enough, though. Nothing she says ever is. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ She just wanted to work on her essay. Today, she just wanted him to leave her alone _

_ “Nothing. I’m fine.” She doesn’t have the energy to think about all the ways she isn’t. Sara doesn’t need to either.  _

_ There’s shuffling on the other line. “You’re a shitty liar. Tell me what’s wrong now.” Even at 18, Sara is already a force to be reckoned with, and if they weren’t separated by an ocean, Jen might actually be a little afraid, but that isn’t the case. _

_ “It’s…” Sara’s never met Ian, but she knows who he is, once commenting on how much Jen talks about him. She hadn’t even realized she had. “Sara, I was—” _

_ The bathroom door opens with a creak she’s been meaning to fix, and her eyes close, not able to see his face again, her reality all too clear, even if she doesn’t know exactly what he wants. She doesn’t have to know. No matter what, it’s just her. _

_ “Jen, what is it?” _

_ She feels the shift of the bed and the phone slipping from her grasp and then the gentle press of lips against her ear, but she wishes she didn’t. He smells like her soap and touches her like she’s his. Maybe she is. She doesn’t know anymore. “What are you going to tell her, Jennie?” he whispers, a hand coming to tighten on her bare hip. _

_ There’s silence, just the burn of his touch and heat of his breath against her ear. The displeasure in his voice is evident, and there she is, trapped again. _

_ “Jen?” She barely hears the word through the word running through her mind. “You’re scaring me.” _

_ Ian’s grip tightens on her even more. _

_ She wants him to love her. She wants that more than anything. Maybe this isn’t exactly the way she wants it, but she’s past the point of pickiness. _

_ “I failed my first essay.” It wouldn’t be the first time she’d cried over something like that. _

_ The relief in her voice when Sara speaks next is palpable. Typical Jen. Getting upset over things that don’t matter. “Oh. Maybe you should do better next time then.” She was joking, but that didn’t stop the sting of the words in her chest. “Is that all you’re upset about?” _

_ She wants to tell her, but Ian’s hand has moved to her thigh, right in the place he’d touched her in his office. Her words catch in her throat and “Yes” is all she can manage to choke out. _

_ “It’s not the end of the world. Why are you so upset?” _

_ She’d just wanted help. _

_ “You know how I get about school.” It wouldn’t be the first time she’d cry over an essay, and probably won’t be the last time either. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ian begins stroking her thigh, just listening to the lies that seem to slip off her tongue. She hates lying to Sara. “Can I call you tomorrow?” _

_ “I guess so.” There’s a heartbeat of silence on both their parts before Sara speaks again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” _

_ He squeezes her thigh. She squeezes her eyes shut. “Yeah. Bye, Sar.” _

_ “Love you, Jennie.” _

_ She hangs up without responding, curling in more on herself as she tries to drown out the noise of her thoughts with nothing. _

Sara’s voice again was what broke through her thoughts. “If you’re not going to talk, I’m hanging up.” It was still 5 AM, which only meant her brain was even more unresponsive than it usually was, and she couldn’t think of anything to say before Sara spoke again. “Whatever. I’ll talk to you when we get there.”

Jen couldn’t say she was looking forward to it.

*

Their families would be there when they walked into the room, and Jen had to force herself to swallow down the nervousness filling her gut. Her family was many things, but functional had never been a word she would use. There was the fact that her parents were divorced and had no contact with each other since she was a child. There was also the fact that both her parents were remarried. And then there was the fact that Jen hated her father’s wife that she would refuse to call her stepmother. Or the fact that she didn’t talk to the three children who she was supposed to call her half-siblings despite being present during the entirety of their lives.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she might actually be a terrible person.

When they were finally allowed into the room her family awaited, Jen glanced around the room, over the smiling parents looking for their daughters until they settled on Deirde’s familiar blonde hair. Annoying but comfortable at least. As she neared closer, she could see Sara talking to her, not at all looking like she was mad, so Jen supposed that was good, though Sara being happy was never good for her either.

Sara spotted her before she even came close, running to her and enveloping her in a hug that Jen couldn’t help but return. It’d been far too long, and Sara, of course, had gotten taller than her. “I missed you.”

She smiled then, thinking maybe that all of this may have been worth it.

And it was for the first minutes when her mom hugged her for the first time in so many years, and her dad told her how well she looked compared to the last time he’d seen her in person, and even when Deirdre hugged her. Her chest was light and her smiles easy, and for a moment she wondered why she was dreading this day, but then one final person decided to make a reentrance into her life.

Ian stepped out from behind Deirdre with the same look he had the last time Jen had seen him. Warning with an edge of dormant anger. Her heart dropped into her stomach, especially as he uttered the first words she’d heard from him in months.

“Hello, Jennie.”

  
  


She couldn’t breathe, but she couldn’t let anyone else know that.

So she pretended.

She smiled through introductions that had already taken place between family members who hadn’t met each other. Sara and Deirdre were getting along famously, and Jen didn’t have the mental capacity to worry about them exchanging phone numbers to talk about her. Her mom and dad were barely talking, but that was to be expected, and, honestly, probably for the best. Her stepdad couldn’t make it, so her mom, already a quiet woman, limited herself to the occasional answer to a question. It was almost enough for Jen to forget the man who’d taken his place next to her.

Ian didn’t speak until the chatter was going, her family too immersed in their trips and getting to know each other for anyone to notice the man talking to the girl they were meant to be visiting.

“You don’t look very happy to see me.”

She didn’t want to look at him, but she had to keep up appearances somehow. “I’m not,” she answered, equally as quiet. 

“You seem upset, Jennie.”

“Stop calling me that.” He huffed the tiniest laugh, and she couldn’t but be even more unsettled by it. “What?”

He just shook his head incredulously. “You were always such a child.”

_ And you’re the one who decided to rape me.  _ “I don’t want to do this right now. Stay away from me.”

“If my memory serves me correctly, you’re the one who never seemed to be able to stay away from me.”

She couldn’t think back to remember if that was true, too scared that would unlock more memories she just didn’t want to recall. “I was the one who left,” she said instead. “You’re the one who wanted me to stay so badly you tried to get me pregnant.”

There was silence for a moment, but when he spoke again, his voice was even lower than it was before. “I’d be careful what you say. We both know what I can do to that poor career of yours. You should start watching where you step or the only law firms you’ll be able to get hired at will be the truck accident firms advertising on TV. A baby would be the least of your worries. I promise you that.”

She didn’t get the chance to reply before another family walked into their space, the first to have introduced themselves, and it was easy to know who it was right off the bat. Jen knew Idalia was Italian, but the fact didn’t entirely settle in until she saw her family.

*Jen watches the Morettis, and her anxiety just spikes for some reason she can't explain. Everyone acting normal when it's not. When idalia touches her and gestures to go, she can't do anything but no and focus on breathing because she's already struggling with everything going on. Her eyes would be glassy, and she's just so close to losing it*

*as they’re about to leave Idalia notices the tears and her eyes seem concerned. She hurries then along to the bathroom and then makes sure no one is there. When no one is, she stands near the door so she can close it if someone tries to get in. EYES CONCERNED AND READY* What’s wrong?

*Jen stumbles forward to grasp the sink, leaning over and letting out an unsteady breath, unable to stop the tears now that they're alone* I-- *She chokes, hunching over a little bit* I can't--

*idalia’s eyebrows furrow and she looks at the door behind her. Hopes no one comes in as she walks over to jen and puts a hand on her back* Jen, look at me

*Her breathing is coming out unsteady, growing even more panicked as she stands there. A moment later, she does look at idalia, but she still can't breathe, can't formulate any words* He--

*SHE HASNT MADE THE CONNECTION OK. Too worried. Makes Jen face her gently* It’s okay. What do you need? *searches her eyes, reassuring. Squeezing her wrists*

*She just leans into her friend because she just needs her. Needs someone* I can't--I can't breathe.

*pulls her close but tries not to hold on too tightly* Okay. How about we count? You can count, right? *tries to be lighthearted, hand rubbing her hand*

*Her lip trembles a little bit, but she still nods, not trusting her words yet*

*swallows, hoping she can help* Breathe with me, okay? *she takes deep breath and every time she lets them go, she says a number. She hopes jen will slowly fall into rhythm with her. Her hand runs circles over the back of Jen’s shoulder in the embrace, trying to ease of how tense she is*

*She follows along, closing her eyes to try and focus. It takes a while, but her breathing does eventually settle just enough for her to be able to think and talk* 'm sorry. *She mumbles it out, mostly just to say something*

*holds her in a tighter embrace now* It’s okay. Doesn’t matter. *frowning a bit as she keeps running her back gentler now* I know the situation is complicated

*She's shaking her head as she whispers* No, I—You don't understand.

*Idalia waits a moment before mumbling* Tell me then.

It's— *Her voice catches in her throat because every voice in her head is screaming because there's just too much all at once* It's him.

*quite confused until something about it makes it,,,, click. She lets out a shaky breath. /Him/. Her mouth opens but as the minutes pass by she can only hug her closer, unsure of what to say*

*She lets out a shaky breath and wraps her arms around her to clutch her tight, like she's an anchor* He said... he was invited. He said Arin invited him. I don't--Why would he-- *She can't finish the sentence, but she hopes she gets it*

*she closes her eyes like arin,,,,,,,,,, why must u do this* Does he know about any of this?

*She sniffles, her grip loosening a bit* He knows most of it, but... I never told him his name.

*sets jaw* Okay. Well. *tries to think* Avoid being with him alone. Even in public spaces. Text me if you need to and I’ll do what I can to be around *tries to think of something else. Hesitates* I could tell my parents

*She sucks in a breath because her experience with parents aren't great already* He--He told me if Arin found out, he would tell my parents. He said he'd get me blacklisted from every decent law firm in the country. *She releases a breath* I'd have nothing.

*ANGER again but she pushes it back. Especially because what she actually is is sad* They won’t say a word to anyone, just keep an eye out for him. I promise. But— *she clenches her jaw bcs ugh that man* I won’t tell them it’s him if you’re not okay with it

*i presume Jen takes a moment to reply and in that moment ada comes in to check up on them—yes Gianni can totally manage conversation alone. She stops when she sees her daughter holding Jen and quickly closes the door behind her. Idalia was alarmed when the door opened but after turning around and noticing it’s just her mom she relaxes. Before she gets to figure out what to say, ada is already opening her purse and pulling a small bag of Kleenex to offer Jen some with a soft, kind smile*

*Jen takes the Kleenex hesitantly, a little anxious by her presence because she doesn't know Ada well, but she does press the tissue to her face. She doesn't say anything yet*

*idalia moves a bit to let her clean herself up, but doesn’t fully let go. Ada asks a question with her eyes but idalia simply conveys she doesn’t know what to say so ada looks again in her purse* Would you like some chocolate?

*Jen stares at her, confused because while her own mother was fine, she'd never been offered purse chocolate before. Nevertheless, she's upset and loves chocolate, so she nods her head, figuring eating couldnt have been too bad*

A: *pulls out a bar with success* I carry these for Mattias sometimes *still kind smile* Dp you want me to get you anything? If you have a headache or cramps I also have something for that. *looks inside purse. As a joke she says* Perhaps I Can interest you in a book about poetry Gianni is reading

*She takes the chocolate bar and opens it, breaking off a piece and putting it in her mouth, she backs up into the counter again, looking at the floor as she chews. After a moment, she looks at Ada* What's it called?

*idalia gave ada a look but when jen asks that she looks back at her surprised. Ada smiles and pulls it out to fully read the title* The Grammar Of John Donne by Reed Acker.

*She breaks off another bit of chocolate as she listens, her eyes dry now but a little empty as she sniffles* I didn't like Donne very much. *She says it just to say something. She takes another bit of chocolate*

A: Oh, I wouldn’t be able to tell you much of what /I/ think. Poetry is a bit... dramatic at times in my opinion. *flips through pages as she leans on a wall next to her* To the point where people can write an entire book of how incredibly relevant it is that John Donne used a comma instead of a semicolon in that one quote about death.

I: *chuckles a bit and looks over at Jen, hesitantly* Do you want me to get you some water?

*Jen cracks a smile at Ada because she agrees, but she looks Idalia and sniffles again* That would be nice.

*idalia nods and after squeezing her arm heads out*

A: *keeps eyes on the book but then looks at jen for a brief moment* You know, there is one quote I do remember from John Donne though. From when I looked him up because I had no idea who he was. *closes book and puts it in her purse as she walks over* I don’t know care much for what book or poem it was from, and to my husband’s dismay, it’s context is irrelevant to me. It’s simply to my linking

I don’t care much***

*Another piece of chocolate. Her breathing is calming. She sniffles again* Yeah?

*oh her eyes are definitely Idalia’s when she’s being mischievous. Her voice is quiet, however, as she quotes* ‘I am a little world made cunningly.’ Little, sure, but quite a big thing regardless. *pointed look* And smart. *warmer eyes* I would say you fit that as well

*She crosses her arm, still holding the chocolate, and averts her eyes* You don't know me. *She doesn't say it to be rude, mostly as an observation*

I don’t. But I do know Idalia and I happen to trust her a lot. *softer* She seems quite convinced you don’t realized how much potential you have

Maybe at one point. *She lets out a shaky breath* I feel like I don't have anything anymore.

*watches her for a moment. Then around the bathroom* You know, when I was your age I was quite the upcoming lady. Scouted for Illéa’s development, recommended to work on the first architectural piece of Italian-Illéan relations... I was doing well. *pause* But every time I looked at what I was doing, I kept waiting for someone to tell me it was... great in a way that would make it all click. *looks back at her with a knowing smile* No one ever did. In truth—I didn’t have anyone that could tell me it was in a way that mattered to me. *crosses arms as her eyes go to the floor* I realized maybe if I wanted to be great... I just had to believe that’s where I was heading. *her eyes go to the mirrors behind jen and she smiles a bit at her own reflection* Potential doesn’t go away even if being tired is normal. *back at her with a SOFT smile* Just remember it’s there whenever you’re ready. You don’t have to wait for someone else to tell you

*Jen listens but doesn't look at her, not thinking she has the strength to do it. When Ada stops speaking, she pauses for a moment to think about the words because she'd never really thought about it that way* I just... I just want it to stop. *There are tears in her eyes again*

*carefully puts a hand on Jen’s arm and squeezes. Voice quiet* Which part?

*She sucks in a breath. A little quieter this time* Everything.

*those concerned-parent eyes. She rubs Jen’s arm for a moment. then says in a mumble* I wish I could offer you the pause button... but if there is one, I’ve never found it. *some more silence* I don’t know what everything is to you. I hope I’m not overstepping when I ask you not to let it drown you. Years simply taught me /nothing/ was worth me drowning. It’ll suck and it’ll be hard to stay above, you’ll asks yourself if you can keep going plenty, but it only takes one breath to keep going a little longer. *bends knees a little to meet her gaze. Piercing eyes* Just a breath

*She glances a bit to meet her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. Another sniffle* I'm trying.

I know. And that’s all you have to do. *softer as she squeezes her arm again* Do you need another tissue? I can also offer a hug

*Jen just nodded. To both*

*she offers her a tissue quickly enough and then she moves some hair from Jen’s teary face before pulling her into a safe mom hug. Rubs her back* Be kind with yourself, okay?

*when the door opens it reveal idalia with some water in a hurry. she pauses mid opening her mouth since she finds them in a hug. Still, she smiles. Walks over slowly and sets the glass down next to where jen was leaning*

*Jen hugs her back timidly, but this was Idalia's mom, which was basically the same thing, so she found comfort in the touch. When Idalia comes in, she pulls away and sniffles, grabbing the glass of water and lifting it to her lips to drink. After a moment, she sets it back down, glancing in the mirror as she does* I can't go back out like this. *She says it referencing her face that is bound to be red from crying*

*idalia gives her a sympathetic look and then reaches to squish Jen’s cheeks together* Well, not with that attitude!

*Ada starts pulling out makeup bag from bag lol* I can probably fix that

*and do they do as best as possible*

  
  
  


*Jen isn’t on the couch long again before Arin walks over, still sitting next to Ian and trying to focus her attention on her sister and not the man next to her. Her face is mostly normal now thanks to some makeup, but her eyes are still visibly red-rimmed if one looks close enough. She's trying to look normal*

*Arin is just walking over after checking in with another family and he’s genuinely smiling because he gets to meet Jen’s family and after that night in her bed he’s been for sure giving her looks at breakfast and such and honestly he’s a bit nervous as he approaches. He walks to the side of Jen and reaches down to put a hand on her shoulder very gently. Arin looks down at her and says* Hey.

*She jumps a little bit when he touches her, looking up in panic for a second before realizing who he is. She gives a small smile then* Hi.

*he tilts his head and frowns a little when he sees her eyes are a bit red. He mouths* Are you okay?

*She gives a little nod, trying to make her smile a little more real-looking*

*he drops his hand lower so she could take it if she wanted because something is up and he can tell. But then he looks over at her family and nods* Good afternoon.

*Jen glances at his hand and wants to take it, but next to her, Ian shifts. She doesn't. Everyone's eyes are obviously on them, and when Arin speaks, no one speaks right away because dang that's the prince. After a moment of silence, Sara rolls her eyes and shifts back in a very not subtle way to see him*

S: Hello. Can I ask a question?

*he pulls his hand back when he realizes she won’t take it but still maintains his smile because it’s people time. His eyes go to Sara and he nods* Of course, you must be Jen’s sister?

*Sara raises her eyebrows in amusement because she is obviously her sister*

S: I am, yes. *She tilts her head* How's your German?

*he smiles a little* Nonexistent. But I do speak Flemish, which is close.

*Sara nods, looking pleased and leans forward to see Jen. When they make eye contact, she says /He reminds me of the guy a few years ago you said you wanted to fuck./ Jen's eyes widen, and her gaze goes to Arin and then back to her sister*

J: Sara. *She hisses her name and then /They were similar races. That is it./*

*Sara responds in another sentence before sitting back against the sofa. Next to Sara, Alexandra's eyes are also wide, but she forces a smile as she looks at Arin. Jen sighs when she's done and sets back again the back of the couch and looks up at Arin with a stiff smile that's more a product of her sister this time*

J: Sara. A gem.

*he chuckles having not really caught what’s going on so he gives Jen a helpless look like translation please*

*Jen stares at him with wide eyes and just shakes her head like "you don't wanna know"*

*he gives her a look that says he’ll ask later. He then turns his attention to her mother and walks over to hold his hand out* Jen’s mother, I presume?

*Her mother stands and gives a slightly stiff smile as she takes his hand*

A: Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you.

*he holds out his hand* Thank you for coming all this way. I know that it was a long trip. *he glances over at Sara and smiles*

*Alexandra lets go and sits back down. Sara raises her eyebrows when he looks at her, but doesn't move*

S: It's great to be here. *She leans forward and turns her head to look at Jen, smirking* How will you ever repay him for bringing me to you?

J: *Leans forward and lowers her voice as she says in German I will drag you out the door and lock you in your closet. When she's done she straightens and smiles again*

*arin just looks at them like “I am not getting in the middle of that” because he has an Ayesha but also like,,, will she repay him? But he decides to move on to her step mom* Deirdre?

*Deirdre blinks in surprise because she hadn't expected him to know her name, but she smiles widely while she clutches her chilD*

D : I'd stand, but he might lose it. *She smiles down at the chilD* Say hi, Gray. *the chilD (Grayson) looks up but says nothing. Deirdre rolls her eyes as she look back up* It's wonderful to meet you.

*he smiles and Says more softy* it’s nice to meet you Gray. *now onto her father, who he takes a deep breath before holding his hand out to* You must be Jen’s father.

*Brian stands up and accepts his extended hand, smiling a bit with a firm grip. Arin is definitely taller than he is*

B: One of them. Her stepfather seems to not have been able to make it. *He glances over at Jen and then back to Arin* It's nice to meet you.

*Arin also has a firm but non-threatening grip as they shake hands* Well, given that you didn’t have as much notice as would have been preferable it’s understandable. *he gives Brian a smile and glances back at Jen and mouths* He’s strong.

*Jen smiles a bit as she leans against the arm of the sofa and shrugs*

B: *His eyes follow Arin to Jen when he looks back at her* Maybe next time. *He lets go and sits back down, not paying attention to Jen, whose eyes are wide again*

*then it’s time for him to greet Ian🤢. He turns around and holds his hand out with a bit of a right smile because he’s still not sure about Ian.* Ian. *he nods* We spoke on the phone. I’m glad you were able to make it. *he keeps his tone friendly as he looks him over- narrowing his eyes ever so slightly*

*Ian (ew) smiles and stands, accepting Arin's hand with a firmer grip than necessary*

I: It was an honor to be invited, Prince Arin. I missed having Jennie in my class, so it's been nice to catch up. *He glances at her before returning to Arin*

*Jen looks mostly normal because she's already cried it out, but she's not looking at them, just down at her lap*

*he pulls his hand back the moment it’s polite to do so, looking over at her fondly as he says* She’s hard not to miss. *he looks back at Ian and gives him a tighter smile because why does it look like she’s so unhappy?*

I: *Presses his lips together in discomfort from Arin's word, but he recovers* She is. I hope we're keeping things hands-off, however.

*Jen stiffens a little because oh god she is not strong enough for this* 

*Ian’s tone is mostly joking, but he's not*

I believe that is something that would be for me and Jen to decide together. I appreciate your concern though, as a friend- but it isn’t necessary. *Arin steps over towards Jen a little more but keeps his eyes glued to Ian’s*

*Everyone is uncomfortable. Everyone. Including me. Especially me. Ian is uncomfortable too, but he smiles, his eyes looking over Arin very not subtley to size him up*

I: *Laughs* Of course it is, forgive me. Sometimes I forget she's not a little girl anymore. *He looks down at Jen and then to Arin* Time flies.

Well, then it’s a good thing she was raised to be strong and to have her own opinions. *Arin smiles over at her*

*Ian really doesn't like he's not backing off, getting the sense that Arin actually likes her, and that is most definitely not okay*

I: indeed she does. *His tone is a little darker as he sits down, but he keeps smiling*

*he walks back over and gives her shoulder a squeeze as he turns to her family. He eyes Sara because he’s sure she’s got more to say*

*At his gaze, she scrunches her nose and looks at Jen, who gives Arin a grateful smile at the reassurance*

S: *in German /Why's he looking at me?/*

J: */Preparing himself for the dumb shit you always say/*

S: */Bitch/. Maybe he'll recognize that one lmao. She looks up at Arin and smiles* Whatever she says about me later is a lie.

*he raises his eyebrows at her but smiles a little* Then I don’t think I want to know what she’s said about /me/.

S: *Smirks* I'm sure you'd be quite interested in what she's said about you.

*She's mostly messing with both of them because they really do not talk that much, but they've definitely talked at least a bit about him. Jen looks over at her like what the fuck and Sara looks back at her like what*

*he looks down at Jen and gives her a knowing smile because this girl and Ayesha would get along. Then while still looking at her he says* I’ll have to make sure I ask Jen about that later.

*Jen makes a noise of discontent as she looks up at him

J: You can try.

*he laughs a little then “innocently” says* You’re very easily swayed with snickerdoodles.

*Her eyes widen in panic for a moment, but realizing that no one would actually understand, she gives a tight smile*

J: What can I say? I'm easy to please. 

*IAN shifts again*

*Arin chuckles a little and nods* Cookies, books, and painting.

*Jen almost sucks in a breath at the blatant flirting, but she doesn't. She can't think of anything to say either, though, but it's Deirdre that saves her*

D : *Smiling* You're painting again? You were such a--

*Good artist. She knows. She was until she wasn’t, until Ian told her to stop wasting time on things that didn’t matter*

J: *She cuts her off, eyes trained on her lap* Only a little. 

*Arin looks to Deirdre* I haven’t seen her much more than a stroke here and there but I think she’s been enjoying it. *he gives her shoulder a softer squeeze because here he is year of our lord 2090 thinking about what happened in the attic in front of her family*

*Jen glances at Ian, who isn't look at her, his eyes trained on Deirdre. She relaxes a little*

J: I have a lot of free time now. That's all.

I think you’ve put it to good use. *he glances at Ian because excuse me Professor Dick she is healing*

*the words are for Jen tho*

*Jen simply gives a small smile as she looks up at him, and it's genuine because she appreciates the words. Deirdre looks at them, smiling*

D: That's good. We all need breaks, and you've been working nonstop for five years now.

I: *Mutters* Breaks. *He turns to Jen, louder and smiling* Enjoy it now because you'll have a lot to catch up on at home. *It's playful, but coming from him Jen knows it isn't*

*Jen goes silent at that*

*Arin smiles at her knowingly* Well, actually... *he lightly taps her arm to try and get her to look up at him*

*Jen looks up at him, not entirely sure what he means at first, but when she realizes, her eyes go wide in panic, and she looks at her family, who are all staring at her in some way. Except fortnite kid*

B: *At her silence, Brian speaks, staring at his daughter* Actually what? *Ian is also very interested *

*realizing he done fucked up now he squeezes her shoulder like I’m gonna fix this or try* Oh, we’d just discussed some plans for the fall so I think she may not be going back to Yale as soon as expected.

*Sara suddenly looks very interested as she leans forward to see Jen*

S: *In German /Plans for the fall sounds a lot like he proposed and you haven't told us/*

J: *Her eyes widen and she says /That is not what happened/*

S: */Sure/*

J: *Looks up because holy shit this is awful, but she would rather get yelled at than this* I'm not going back to Yale. *She sort of blurts it out because of all the eyes on her, but it doesn't exactly work because then everyone is even more shocked*

B: *Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. His tone is a bit harsh* What do you /mean/ you're not going back to Yale? *When she doesn't reply, he shakes his head* Jen, do you know how much I've paid for that degree? Transferring from institutions like that will set you so far back in credits, and you're already behind. What are you thinking?

*Jen is still silent because she did not want to have this conversation yet and oh god*

*arin tenses a bit but keeps his smile on his face because social situations* There are plenty of other fantastic schools in Illéa and really Jen could go to any one of them. Writing a letter of recommendation for her would be a pleasure.

*aLL eyes go to Arin, and oh boy. He means well, but that was the wrong thing to say. No one would've said anything, however, except, of course, Ian*

I: All due respect, Your Highness--

J: *Cuts him off* Ian--

I: But Jen didn't need you to get into the top schools in the country the first time, and I doubt she will need you again.

J: *Her eyes are wide in shock as she turns to Ian* Ian, stop.

*Brian is looking at him like what the fuck man that's the prince, but he doesn't say anything to stop him because in his head he doesn’t understand. He’s a good man but a practical one, and his daughter transferring seemingly for no reason doesn’t scream a good idea to him, but Brian smiles to remedy Ian’s words because he really doesn’t need to get on the prince’s bad side* Thank you, Your Highness, but that won't be necessary. *His eyes go to Jen* Why would you want to possibly transfer? You have no reason to. It's the number one law school in the country. It's what you've wanted since you were a little girl.

J: *She lets out a shaky breath, clutching her knees with her hand as she tries to keep it together, but she really doesn't need to be ganged up on now* It's not anymore.

Maybe I’m wrong, sir. *Arin says to Brian before eyeing Ian because excuse me? This doesn’t involve you.* Whatever Jen wants she can achieve, I know that. But if there’s any way I can help her I would do it- but she knows that I wouldn’t without her permission.

*Arin drops his hand again hoping that she will hold it for both of them*

*She eyes his hand again, not really sure whether she should take it, but she's getting upset, and she needs him, so Ian can mad if he wants to. She takes his hand, her eyes trained on the floor*

D: *She gives a sympathetic smile and looks to Brian* Maybe just consider it. I'm sure Jen has thought about it plenty, and if it's what she wants, then what's the harm?

B: *He looks at his wife* If she's thought about it, why hasn't she said anything until now? *He looks back to Jen* Jennie, don't be rash. *Jen's hand tightens in Arin's at the nickname*

J: *Another shaky breath, and she looks up* I'm /not/ being rash. I've made up my mind, and I'm not going back, so I would appreciate it if you stopped making a scene.

B: *Shakes his head because he's definitely not done with this conversation*

*arin squeezes her hand to try and reassure her because he’s not going anywhere at the moment and he decides to try to appease her father* Well, university courses have already begun for the fall so Jen still has time to decide what she wants or if she’ll change her mind. *he gives her hands two squeezes trying to tell her he’s on her side* She’s become a really good friend and she has my support no matter what.

*Her free hand goes to the wrist of his hand she's holding, to have something else to hold onto but also because she appreciates what he said and that he's staying*

B: *Sighs and brings a hand to his temple* Jen...

D : *Sets a hand on his arm and smiles again* Let's just... calm down a little, yeah? *Her eyes go to the others just watching them* We're here to see Jen and Prince Arin, so how about we put a pin in that conversation and focus on enjoying ourselves? *She gives Arin a smile* Thank you for inviting us and for being so kind. *Her eyes go to Jen, who doesn't look too happy*

*he lets her keep holding his wrist because he can tell she needs the support* Oh, please call me Arin. The pleasure is all mine. It’s lovely to meet the people who has made Jen who she is.

*he eyes Ian again, almost daring him to say something*

*Ian meets his gaze, but he doesn't say anything, simply letting his eyes flicker to Jen's hand on his before returning back to Arin's eyes. He says nothing. Jen looks up at him*

J: *Softly* Thank you.

*Arin mouths back* Of course. *He looks back at her mother and decides he should shift this conversation * Has it been long since you’ve been in Illéa?

*Alexandra looks up suddenly, not having realized he was speaking to her until Sara gave her a nudge*

A: Oh, quite a while. The last time, Jen was... 13, so I suppose it's been over a decade now.

*Arin nods in awe because part of him can’t believe they haven’t come to visit but he’s not going to bring that up* And how are you finding it?

*Sara leans over to her mother and mumbles something that makes Alexandra berate her quietly for a moment before looking up at Arin and smiling*

A: As lovely as it was the last time, thank you.

*he looks to Sara* Are you enjoying it as well?

S: *Shrugs* I liked it better the last time.

A: *Rolls her eyes* It was a layover.

S: It was a nice airport.

Well, I’m glad our airports leave such a strong impression. *he looks over at Ian again but then decides to ignore him and looks back to Deirdre and Brian and smiles but doesn’t know what to say and looks back to Jen*

*She smiles a bit as she looks up at him. her eyes aren't in it, but it's there all the same. When he doesn't seem to know what to say, she shrugs and squeezes his hand*

*he gives her a questioning look that asks if she’s going to be okay*

*She just smiles again, trying to look more reassuring before looking back down at her lap*

*he looks back up at her family* It’s been a pleasure to meet you all and I’m so glad you could make it. *his eyes go to Jen and he smiles softly* I still have some other introductions I need to make but I’m sure I will see you around.

*Jen looks back at him, giving his hand another squeeze before letting him go so that he can leave, still feeling unsettled but decently alright. Her family is staring at him, Deirdre smiling, Brian looking suspicious, Ian not happy, Alexandra tired, and Sara pleased*

S: I'm sure we will.

*Jen gives her a look before turning back to Arin*

J: *Quietly* See you.

*he nods and mouths to her* Bee. *then he looks back to her family and smiles before he excuses himself*

*That night to avoid Ian, she slept in Idalia’s room crammed under blankets, knowing very well this was going to be a week she wouldn’t get out of unscathed.*


End file.
